Surviving my brother
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: Tahu and Kopaka are sent to an island to learn to work together and get along, they must fight against the strange rahi and strange plants of the island where they are punished. Please read and review. And if you like Bionicle and Fall Out Boy, there are some FOB's song lines in here xd COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The fight.**

"We just wanted to tell you that even though you've been here only for two weeks, we can see how much you have progress" Turaga Nokama said "Your unity is one of the virtues, don't forget that"

The Toa Mata and the Turaga were talking about how they progressed in those two weeks. And they all were proud of themselves.

"You can leave now" Vakama said. The six Toa stood up to leave. "No, not you" He said, they all turned around "Kopaka, Tahu, stay here"

"Why?" Tahu asked.

"We need-crave to talk to you" Matau said.

"Okay…"Kopaka sighed and they sat down to listen to the Turaga.

There was an awkward silence. Kopaka moved slowly off Tahu's side.

"Your brothers have been trying to work together" Onewa began

"We know it, but why are we still here?" Kopaka asked.

"We have seen that you two… You two don't like each other" Nokama said.

Kopaka and Tahu looked at each other, very uncomfortable.

"Is not that we don't like each other" Tahu said "We just think different."

"And that's normal" Whenua said "But you need to begin to be real brothers, you know, like you work together and get along…"

"I get along with the snowb- I mean, Kopaka" Tahu said, standing up. "And with all the respect, I've hear enough, I'm leaving" He tried to walk away but Vakama smacked him in the head with his staff.

"Stay, Tahu, you need to listen" He said sharply.

"Sorry, Turaga, but he's right" Kopaka said frowning "Even though we don't get along…"

"We get along!" Tahu yelled.

"Shut up, asshole" Kopaka snapped and continued "Even though we don't get along we respect each other"

"Yes"

"And respect your brother means to call him snowball or asshole?" Whenua asked.

"That's our way to get along!" Tahu said still incensed because of Kopaka's insult.

"No, Tahu" Vakama said "One thing is getting along joking and another very different is the disrespect"

"BUT I RESPECT HIM!" Tahu yelled "I RESPECT HIM!"

"Can't you be a decent Toa for even two seconds?" Kopaka asked angrily.

"Sorry, brother, but you are everything but decent!" Tahu said.

"At least I don't smell to carbon"

"And I'm not an ice cube"

"Can you please stop?" Gali asked entering with her three other brothers "You sound like children. I could expect it from Tahu, but you, Kopaka?"

"See?" Kopaka asked turning to Tahu "Even she thinks I'm more decent than you."

"SHUT UP!"

"TOA!" Onewa yelled "Calm down. Look, Tahu, you get angry very fast, and you Kopaka, you make fun of your brother"

"Ha" Tahu said to Kopaka.

"And you don't stay behind; you make fun of him too"

"You two will learn how to get along or else…" Whenua began but he was cut off by the Matoran's yells. The six Toa ran out to see what was happening. They saw a Kuma-Nui about to attack the Matoran.

"Wind-fly!" Lewa yelled and sent tornado to the Rahi, but the creature only flew a little.

"Onua, throw me with him!" Pohatu yelled. Onua obeyed and threw him to the Rahi's back. "This is what you get when you mess with the Matoran!" and he punched him in the back. It worked at first, but then the Kuma-Nui sent him flying till crash with a stone "Ouch"

Gali threw him a water torrent and Kopaka jumped to the Rahi to freeze him… at the same moment that Tahu sent a burst of fire. Kopaka had just time to dodge it and fell to the ground. The Kuma-Nui yelled and Kopaka freeze him. When the danger was over Kopaka walked over Tahu.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded. "You almost burn me!"

"You had no reason to be there" Tahu said.

"I was going to attack it!"

"Well, I was going to attack it too!"

"Sometimes you are…"

"_Sometimes I'm _What?"

"A cross-wired!"

There was an awkward silence.

"What did you just say?" Tahu asked putting his fire sword on Kopaka's neck.

"YOU-ARE-A-CROSS-WIRED"

Tahu jailed Kopaka into a fire jail. Kopaka laughed with sarcasm.

"If that's the worse you've got, better put your fingers back to the key" Kopaka said and froze the jail and escaped.

Tahu melted Kopaka's sword. Kopaka's eyes widened in surprise and he froze and broke Tahu's sword too.

Tahu looked at his sword, then at his brother and jumped over him. They fell to the ground and Tahu began to strike his brother's face. Kopaka punched him on the jaw and then kicked him.

Everyone was so surprised watching theme fight that they couldn't do anything.

Tahu tried to kick him on the face but Kopaka grabbed his foot and pushed him to the ground.

Now they were rolling on the ground like two shallows cats.

Tahu was about to punch his brother on the face when Turaga Nuju interfered and used his Matatu, separated the two Toa and smacked their heads against each other.

"OUCH!" They yelled and fell to the ground.

When they turned around they saw their stunned brothers, the scared Matoran and disappointed Turaga.

"Now this time you've go so far" Vakama said shaking his head in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The punishment.

Tahu glanced at Kopaka for last time. Kopaka did the same. There was a lot of hate on each other eyes.

"What you did is very serious, Toa" Nokama said.

"He began!" They both said at the same time.

"Never mind who began!" Vakama yelled. "What you did is unforgivable!"

"Sorry" Kopaka muttered. Tahu was more proud and he didn't say anything.

"Are they gonna have a punishment?" Lewa asked. Kopaka and Tahu began to think of the sinister things they would do to Lewa for saying that.

The six Turaga looked at each other and began to mutter something between them.

"I think you're right" Vakama said to his brothers and looked at Lewa "Yes. They are gonna have a punishment"

"What it is?" Tahu asked a little afraid. He expected something like feed the Kuma-nui for months, or clean all Mata nui. That wouldn't be so terrible after all...

"We are sending you two to an island with strange Rahi and plants. And you won't be able to come back till you are brothers again" Onewa said.

"WHAT?!" Tahu and Kopaka yelled.

"You...That's...That's not fair!" Kopaka exclaimed.

"With all the respect, Turaga," Tahu said "How do you expect us to survive in that island if we don't even have weapons?"

"You have your hands" Matau said and enjoyed what he said next "But on everything, you have each other"

"And who will force us to go?" Tahu asked reluctantly.

Nuju then froze them to the neck. Kopaka looked at Tahu froze him with his glance.

"Why can't you ever shut up?" Kopaka asked. And Pohatu and Onua carried them to Ga-Koro, then they put them on a little boat.

"The ice will melt in some hours" Whenua said "Good luck, Toa. Mata Nui protect you"

* * *

They were traveling about four hours in the ocean, under the sun, and the ice melted at all, so they were ignoring each other.

"If you had not been there when I attacked the Kuma-Nui, we wouldn't be floating in the mid of nothing!" Tahu said broking the silence.

"Shut the hell up, Tahu, you almost burn me. This is YOUR fault" Kopaka answered. "Also, you jailed me into a fire jail, so you was the one who began all this"

Tahu stood up in a hoop. He was choleric and he almost unbalanced the boat.

"But if you wouldn't exist or you wouldn't have ever born, everything would have been better!"

Even when Kopaka wouldn't admit it, those words hurt, specially coming from one of his brothers. But he didn't let see how he felt, he just stood up too and pushed Tahu off the boat.

"HEY!" Tahu yelled, evaporating a little of water around him.

"What?"

Instead of jumping to the boat again, Tahu let himself be guided by the rage, he used is Pakari and broke the boat, so Kopaka fell to the water too.

Please, sit down and see how Tahu and Kopaka are trying to drown each other in the sea.

"STOP IT!" Tahu shouted "You know what? I'll swim, and I don't care where I go if I must be away from you!"

"You asshole, Turaga Vakama or Turaga Matau can be here right now watching us!" He sighed "I don't like, but we must go together to the island they said. Is an island with many threes"

"Okay…"

* * *

Seven hours later, when the night fell, Kopaka and Tahu were on the island, they could reach there faster by using their Kakamas, but anyway, they were tired.

Kopaka crawled in the shore; Tahu walked and then let himself fall to the sand. The island was mysterious, the wind was strong and it made Tahu shiver. Kopaka was used to the cold. He stood up and walked.

"Where are you going?" Tahu asked still in the ground.

Kopaka sat down in the sand; he grabbed a little stone and threw it to the ocean.

"I hate you" He said quietly.

Tahu stood up.

"Well, is not my fault that you have jumped in front of the Kuma Nui when I was going to attack it!"

"Of course is your fault!" Kopaka exploded "Everything is your fault! You almost burn all Le-Wahi, you could have burn Ga-Koro moments ago and now because of you we are here! And we are gonna die because of the strangers creatures who live here! I HATE YOU!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BORN!"

Kopaka hated to hear that, so he jumped over Tahu and began to punch him on the face, Tahu rolled and he end up over Kopaka, and began striking him on the face too, Kopaka was about to use his Pakari to punch him harder when they heard a noise.

"Get off me!" Kopaka shouted as he pushed Tahu off him.

"Shut up, snowball" He said "I heard something"

"I always knew you was crazy." Kopaka said, even though he heard the noise too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The coconut.**

"No, idiot!" Tahu whispered. "I swear it, I heard something"

"And why would I trust you?" Kopaka inquired, still offended. "You was about to punch me seconds ago"

"You began!"

"You was the one who wished I was never born"

"Because everything would have been better without you!"

"You know what? I'm tired" He dropped himself in the sand "Good night!" He said sharply.

Tahu sighed and lay in the sand too. Of course, he was very far away from his brother, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He turned around and he saw Kopaka taking off his mask and trying to sleep. He was about to answer why did he do that, but he didn't and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kopaka woke up with a strange noise. He opened his eyes and saw Tahu tying a rope to a tree. He frowned.

"What are you doing?" Kopaka asked.

"I want a coconut" Tahu answered.

"And why didn't you just use your Miru to get one?"

"I couldn't. We can't change the masks here."

"And why…?"

"CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, PLEASE?" Tahu shouted. "I'm busy!"

Kopaka kept himself from laughing when he saw Tahu trying to pull the tree with his rope, and then getting angry because he couldn't, and then stumbling with a crab and yelling.

"You know what? I'll go and get one in the easier way" Kopaka boasted. He tried to freeze a coconut to make it fall but he was powerless in that island. He muttered some expletives and Tahu laughed when he saw his brother climbing the tree, and it was funny because he was using his arms and his legs to climb, but he didn't move too much.

"Get off there, fool, I'll go" And he tried to climb the same tree.

"Hey! This tree is mine! Go get yours!" Kopaka said.

"Wait up; this is my rope, which is tied in my tree. So YOU get off!"

"Who do you think you are? GET OFF"

"YOU GET OFF!"

They both were climbing the same tree. Their hands hurt and were scraped.

Kopaka reached to peak first; he took a coconut and jumped off the tree.

"HEY!" Tahu roared "NOT FAIR!"

"There are too many coconuts there, so stop shouting"

Tahu grabbed one too and jumped off the tree. He fell to the ground but the coconut was intact. He stood up and they looked at each other.

Kopaka tried to open his, but he couldn't. His stomach roared. He tried to open it with his teeth, but he almost loose one when he tried.

Tahu threw his coconut to the ground. But it just sank a little in the sand.

"STUPID COCONUT!" He roared "STUPID KOPAKA, STUPID ISLAND! STUPID BIRDS!" He added when he saw a bird singing on a tree.

While his brother was blaming the air too, Kopaka looked into the ground. He saw a little knife sunken in the sand. He picked it up and opened his coconut. He saw his frustrated brother and touched his shoulder.

"WHAT?" Tahu snapped.

"You better use this" Kopaka said giving him the knife and smiling with sarcasm.

Tahu looked at the knife, then he looked at Kopaka and snatched the knife from his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The quicksand.**

Tahu was doing nonsense stuff and Kopaka was pissed because of the hot sun. But then Tahu went pissed too because he didn't know what to do and he was frustrated.

"HEY! Snowball!" He tried to annoy his brother, but he wasn't successful, because when he was laughing, Kopaka threw him a stone in the head. "Hey!"

"Shut up then"

Tahu growled and dropped his arms. What a boredom!

"Hey, snowball!" He called "No, no!" He yelled when he saw Kopaka grabbing another stone "I just wanted to propose, do you want to explore the island?"

"I wouldn't even do it with Gali, and you think I would do it with you?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to… Wait, do you like Gali?"

"Do you mind? I have more important things to do" And he continued building a sand castle.

"I just want to know" Tahu said, even though he knew he was jealous.

"Nothing of your business" Kopaka said sharply.

"C'mon! I don't wanna coexist with you, but I'm bored! Let's go to explore…"

"No."

Then Tahu began to yell. He knew it would work with Kopaka, because he loved the calm, and hearing is brother yelling was one of the things he more hated.

Tahu continued yelling nonsense stuff.

"IT WAS ICE CREAM HEADACHES AND SWEET AVALANCHE  
WHEN THE PEARLS IN OUR SHELLS GOT UP TO DANCE  
YOU CALL ME A BAD TIPPER OF THE CRADLE  
TIRED YAWNS FOR FAWNS ON HUNTER'S LAWNS  
WE'RE THE HAS-BEENS OF HUSBANDS  
SHARPENING THE KNIVES OF YOUNG WIVES  
TAKE TWO YEARS AND CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE BETTER  
TAKE TEARDROPS OF MINE, FIND YOURSELF WETTER…!" He roared hoarsely and singing.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll explore the island with you, but get this: I won't coexist with you" And they began walking.

* * *

"This is what I hate about jungle" Kopaka growled, hitting a mosquito in his arm "It's sticky and full of…Insects"

"Ha ha…"

"What are you laughing about?" Kopaka asked sharply and half-closing his eyes.

"Of you, of course"

Kopaka hated to have Tahu making fun of him, so he pushed him to a mud puddle and continued walking.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Tahu yelled, trying to get up but falling over his face to the puddle again.

Kopaka set aside the leaves while he was walking. His feet were suddenly sinking in the mud. He ignored that fact and continued walking, but as he tried, it was harder and harder to walk. Tahu suddenly reached to him and saw his brother.

"Hey, did you notice that…?"

"Is nothing" Kopaka said sharply "I'll get out in a second. But… NO!

Tahu wanted to boast and walked over Kopaka…And he fell to the quicksand too, and began to sink too.

"Uh… Kopaka…" Tahu began to say scared.

"Don't worry, we'll get out from here…"

"HOW?!" Tahu yelled desperate "WE CAN BARELY MOVE!" And he began struggling.

"Idiot! Stop struggling! You'll sink faster!"

"WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

"Shut up."

"WE ARE GONNA DIE DROWNED!"

"Tahu, shut the hell up!" Kopaka shouted. "We just…" He hesitated.

"We just have to work together?"

Kopaka looked at him.

"No" He said and looked around him. He took one of his arms out from the puddle, but he sunk faster "Oh crap, Oh crap…"

Now they had the quicksand on their necks.

"What are we gonna do?" Tahu asked, breathing hard of desperation.

"I don't like it, but we'll have to do this together"

"NO WAY!" Tahu said struggling "I WON'T WORK WITH YOU! I PREFER TO DIE THAN WORK WITH YOU!"

"TAHU, PLEASE, LEAVE YOUR PRIDE ASIDE, WE NEED TO DO THIS TOGETHER… STOP STRUGGLING!"

The quicksand was beginning to reach to their masks.

"This is your fault" Tahu said breathing hard.

"MY FAULT? It was you who wanted to explore the jungle!" Kopaka replied, watching scared how the quicksand was closer to his mask.

"YES,YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BORN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kopaka shouted angrily. "I hate you!"

As they were yelling at each other, the quicksand was almost touching their mouths.

"This is it" Tahu muttered.

"No, it's not" Kopaka said and took one of his arms off the quick sand, and before he could sink more, he jumped a little with much effort and grabbed a tree's bough. He began to pull himself of it and get his body out from the quicksand. He got out and looked at his brother. Tahu didn't expect to be saved by his brother, after all, he yelled very ugly stuff at him, but he surprised when Kopaka grabbed his nape and with much effort he pulled him out of the quicksand.

Tahu looked at Kopaka with shame, but Kopaka didn't care. He stood up and began walking to the beach again.

* * *

The night fell, Kopaka was sitting in the shore, wetting his feet. Tahu made a bonfire and looked at Kopaka, who was far away from him. He sighed, stood up began walking towards Kopaka.

"Do you want to come with me?" Tahu asked.

"No. You know I hate the heat"

Tahu looked away and then he sat down next to his brother.

"Thanks for saving my life"

"I did what I had to do" Kopaka said sharply. "I've never been closer to death."

"I'm sorry, brother."

"No, you don't" Kopaka said looking at the horizon, "You said you never wanted me to born"

"It's because I really never wanted you to born. You're a nuisance"

"SEE?" Kopaka shouted. Tahu saw very surprised that his brother was in the verge of tears, but he knew how to hold them back. "YOU HATE ME! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU TOO!"

Tahu stood up and stepped back.

"I hate you" He said to Kopaka and he walked away.

They both were away from each other in silence, till they fell asleep, and Tahu saw Kopaka taking off his mask again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shark attack.**

At the next morning, Tahu woke up and he saw Kopaka doing something with a wood boards. He half-closed his eyes and gazed at his brother, who looked at him and continued working. It seemed like Kopaka didn't want to know anything about his fire brother.

"What are you doing?" Tahu asked.

"What do you care" Kopaka answered, working with his little knife and some ropes.

"Are you still angry for what happened yesterday?" Tahu asked, looking for his brother's eyes.

Kopaka ignored him. Tahu was bored (Again) and tried to guess what Kopaka was doing. But as Kopaka knew his brother was looking his project, he tried to be as slowly as possible.

"Aww! C'mon! What are you doing?"

"A boat to get away from you" Kopaka said. Tahu was a little offended till he noticed his brother was joking. He hated Kopaka's black humor sense.

"No, really. What are you doing?" Tahu insisted.

"I'm doing a trap. Are you happy now?"

"Can I help you?"

"No."

Tahu muttered some insults and walked away. He didn't care if Kopaka didn't need his help, he was proud enough to don't ask again. But he was bored, anyway, and he walked towards Kopaka again. When Kopaka was distracted, he snatched his knife and then gave him a slap on the nape. Kopaka looked at him with fury. He tried to continue working but he didn't find his knife. He glanced at Tahu, who was whistling with his hands behind his back.

"Give me my knife back" Kopaka said sharply.

"What? I don't have your knife" Tahu lied. Kopaka frowned and grabbed his brother's arm, and he tried to retrieve his knife by the force.

"Give me that back!" Kopaka shouted while Tahu was running in circles.

"Catch me if you want it!" Tahu cried.

"I won't play with you! Give that back!" Then he had an idea. He walked where Tahu made his bonfire yesterday. He looked for it…Where it was..? Ah! Here!

"Tahu!" Kopaka called.

Tahu turned and he paled when he saw Kopaka holding his lucky charm, which was a small stone with the unity, duty and destiny symbol.

Kopaka made the gesture to throw it to the ocean.

"You wouldn't dare…" Tahu hissed.

"Give me my knife and you'll have this trinket back"

Tahu walked over Kopaka.

"First my amulet"

"No, first my knife"

"You want it so much, uh? Go and get it!" Tahu said and threw Kopaka's knife to the ocean.

Kopaka's jaw dropped. He glanced at Tahu with rage and threw his amulet to the ocean too.

Tahu became a brighter red and jumped over Kopaka.

They were fighting and Tahu was winning. Kopaka stopped one of Tahu's fisticuffs and looked at him.

"Look, we won't reach to anything if we keep fighting." Kopaka said, looking up at his brother.

"You're right" Tahu said, letting him go "Go and get them"

"Me? You threw my knife to the ocean!"

"Well, I can't go" Tahu answered.

"Why not?" Kopaka demanded.

"I… I don't know how to swim" Tahu admitted.

Kopaka stared at him for a moment before beginning to laugh with strength.

"You know what? I feel sorrow for you" Said Kopaka "I'll go"

Kopaka began swimming. But he had to admit it. It wasn't easy without his Kaukau. He took a breath and began to dive. There they are… FUCK! His eyes! He forgot the ocean had salt!

His sight was cloudy, and his eyes burned.

He emerged again and noticed that he was far away from the shore. "This must be a joke!" He roared.

He saw Tahu laughing in the shore. _I'm gonna kill him once I'm back. _He thought and began swimming again to the shore… When he noticed about a fin in the surface… _Holy shit_. _Just what I needed._ Kopaka thought as he saw the fin swimming around him.

Tahu seemed to notice his brother's problem.

"No!" He muttered "What do I do now?" He looked around and he panicked when he saw Kopaka disappeared in the ocean. "NO! C'mon, Tahu, think!"

On the other hand, the shark grabbed Kopaka's leg between his jaws. Kopaka couldn't yell, because he sunk in the ocean.

_What I do now? _He thought _I can't beat him only with my hands… _ The oxygen was beginning to disappear from his lungs.

The bite was hurting badly. He was about to give up to his fight when he saw a rope in the water. Without a second of hesitation, he took it and the rope pulled him to the surface. He had lost a lot of blood, and he passed out.

…

When Kopaka woke up, he saw a Tahu next to him. He also had a bandage made of leaves in his legs. His legs hurt badly. Tahu looked at him before continuing boiling some leaves with water.

"So you're finally woke up" Tahu said.

"Yes… How did I…?"

"I used your trap you save you" Tahu said "I didn't retrieve our stuff, but at least you didn't die"

Kopaka kept in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a seconds of silence.

"Gali teached me how to heal a wound with this" And he pointed at the potion. Then he stood up and poured boiling potion into Kopaka's wound.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kopaka shouted "That water is boiling!"

"It also has salt. It'll help the wound to heal"

Tahu walked away to look for some ropes and wood.

"Tahu!"

Tahu turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I just… Thanks for saving my live."  
Tahu shrugged.

"I did what I had to do"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The creatures.**

At the next morning, when Kopaka woke up, his wound was completely healed. He stood up and looked for Tahu. His brother was with the whole head inside of the sand. Kopaka shook his head smiling and walked to him.

"Is the sight nice there?" He asked with sarcasm.

"STOP MAKING FUN AND HELP ME!" Tahu shouted. His voice sounded obfuscated.

Kopaka grabbed him by the legs and began to pull him to take his head off the hole. It took a lot of effort, but he could finally take his brother's head from the sand.

"How... How did you end up there?" Kopaka asked panting.

"I was looking for your knife and my lucky charm"

"And did you retrieve them?"

"Yes, but my head ended up there" Tahu said proudly. "There you go" And he gave him his knife.

"Thanks" He looked around "Did you hear that?"

"So you finally heard the sound I was talking about the first day we arrived here?" Said Tahu "And I thought you was deaf!"

Kopaka punched him in the arm and went to the jungle's entrance.

"It sounded like a Muaka…" Kopaka said.

"No, it sounded like you when you sleep!" Tahu said with a belly laugh, and then he saw Kopaka's no joking face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You don't sound like anything when you sleep"

"Good" Said Kopaka "Let's go and see what makes that sound."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? We are gonna be killed! That thing is gonna kill us! We don't have swords, we don't have powers!"

"We don't have any other option"

"Oh, yes, we have another option. We can stay here and don't die"

"You stay here if you want. I don't need you anyway"

"Oh yes, you need me. Or who saved your life when you were attacked by that shark? Didn't you need me at that moment?"

"I needed you because I was gonna drown. But now I don't need you. You stay here if you want"

"No, you're not going there"

"Says who?"

There was a silence.

"I'll be right back" Said Kopaka "And you better stay back if you don't wanna be in the quicksand again"

* * *

Kopaka walked through the jungle, and he had to look down if he didn't want to fall into the quicksand again. He wanted to show Tahu that he didn't need him. _I don't need him as he doesn't need me, _He thought as he walked. He stumbled with a stone and fell with his mask in a mud puddle. _This won't stop me from finding the creature that made those sounds._

He kept walking till he found a huge cave. He entered and he panicked. There was a creature sleeping there. It was bigger than two Kuma-Nui together, it was ugliest than the Muaka, and in its colossal mouth (Which could have eat two entire Toa) it had teeth of the size of Kopaka's body.

He stepped back. That was the creature that made those sounds. _Maybe Tahu is right. Maybe I shouldn't mess with that… that thing._ He began to step back in silence when Tahu's scream alarmed him. The creature opened its eyes. Kopaka began running but the creature grabbed him between its teeth, threw him and sent him flying to the beach. Kopaka landed on the sand. He was stunned for about ten seconds and then he turned around. The sight panicked him. Tahu was in the ground, and another creature, which was bigger than the one he found, it was smelling him and growling, showing its huge teeth.

"HEY!" Yelled Kopaka, trying to catch the monster's attention "YOU NASTY CREATURE, WHY DON'T YOU MESS WITH SOMEONE OF YOUR SIZE?!"

The monster stared at Kopaka, and then he continued smelling Tahu.

Kopaka stood up and ran to the monster, he tried to jump to attack him (Somehow, but he just wanted it away from his brother) but the monster hit him with his paw and Kopaka crashed against a stone.

_Okay, this is gonna be…_ Kopaka saw how the monster took Tahu between its jaws and threw him against him. They crashed against each other, and they twisted of pain.

While they were on the ground, the monster that was in the cave appeared. It was smaller than the other one. Kopaka deduced that maybe that was the female and the bigger one was the male.

The female took Kopaka between its jaws, the male took Tahu and they shook them like dog toys and then threw them against the trees, but the game didn't end there. The monsters grabbed the Toa by their heads and began shaking them again, and then they threw them again. It was like they wanted to torture them before killing them.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Tahu yelled as they were flying again.

They fell to the ground.

"IF YOU HAVE COME WITH ME, THAT THING MAYBE WOULD HAVE NEVER FIND YOU AND WE WOULDN'T BE BEING TRATED LIKE TRASH!" Kopaka yelled back.

They were thrown again.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BORN!" Tahu

"AGAIN WITH THAT?! CAN WE HAVE A DAY WITHOUT YOU TELLING REMEMBERING ME THAT?!"

They fell and they rolled together like a ball.

"Let's stop this madness" Kopaka said panting, he stood up and looked around "TAHU, TAKE THAT PART OF THE ROPE!"

"WHY?!"

"DON'T ARGUE AND DO IT!" He ordered and grabbed the other side of the rope. "Now, nasty creature, this is what you get when you mess with us. RUN, TAHU, RUN FORWARDS THE SEA AND DON'T STOP UNTILL I TELL YOU TO STOP!"

Tahu began running and Kopaka ran too. With the rope they could topple the male creature.

"KOPAKA, HURRY, LET'S GET THAT STONE!"

They both picked up one big stone and smacked the male's head.

"Did we kill him?" Tahu asked.

There was a silence.

"We didn't have another option" Kopaka muttered.

"Give me five, brother!" Tahu exclaimed. Kopaka frowned "Okay, I get it"

Before they could notice, the female creature grabbed them and shoved them inside of her mouth.

"UGH! Here sucks!" Tahu exclaimed. "Get off me!" He yelled at Kopaka.

"I can't! There's no space!"

They were against each other like two fetuses.

"Get your elbow off my ribs!" Kopaka protested.

"And you get your foot off my jaw!" Tahu answered.

Soon they noticed that the creature was walking.

"Where are we going?" Tahu asked.

"I don't know brother" Kopaka answered, feeling suddenly really scared "I really don't know"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The monster family.**

Tahu and Kopaka were spitted off the creature's mouth. They fell in some kind of nest made of stones.  
"YEACK!" Yelled Tahu "I'm covered with saliva. This is disgusting, let's get out from here." But before he could stand up, the creature stared at him and growled. He immediately sat down again. "What do we do now?"  
"I don't know!" Kopaka snapped. "Look!" They stood up and looked above the stones. The creature was caressing some other creatures like her. But those creatures were smaller. They were at least like a Toa's size.  
"Her cubs" Kopaka muttered.  
"She's gonna feed them with us!" Tahu yelled "HEY, YOU, FUCKING MONSTER, YOU…" Before he could continue yelling, Kopaka pushed him to the ground and covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Shut up." He said quietly. "If we don't wanna be their food, we must get out from here now"  
"Do you have a plan?"  
Kopaka looked at the ground.  
"Not really."  
The monster approached them and grabbed them softly between its jaws.  
"This is it" Tahu said. "We are gonna be eaten"  
The monster left them with the cubs. The cubs began smelling them and they licked them.  
"Ugh!" Kopaka said, cleaning its saliva from his mask "That was gross… Are they tasting us?"  
"Maybe" Tahu answered. At that moment the momma monster smelled both Toa and licked them and began stroking them with her snout. The brothers stared at each other.  
"Wait. Does that thing think that we are her cubs?" Tahu asked stunned.  
"She does."  
Tahu looked up and saw a liana in the cave's roof. Then he looked at the stones. They had a ramp form. He grabbed Kopaka by the chest and ran to those stones.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Trying to escape!" Tahu snapped. But as soon as he ran and tried to use the stones like a ramp, he and his brother fell to the ground.  
"You idiot!" Kopaka shouted "Do you forget that we DON'T have powers in this island?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"  
They looked at each other with fury.  
"Freak" Kopaka said.  
"Don't call me freak, you greasy toad." Tahu answered.  
"Don't call me greasy toad, freak"  
"Greasy toad!"  
"Freak!"  
"GREASY TOAD!"  
"FREAK!"  
They began fighting again. The cubs thought that they were playing and they began wrestling too.  
Tahu punched Kopaka on the face. Kopaka punched his jaw and sent him to the ground. The he kicked him on the ribs. Tahu hit Kopaka's legs and toppled him to the ground. They began rolling like two cats as they were trying to punch each other.  
While they fought, the momma monster called her babies to clean them. Kopaka was about to punch Tahu on the mouth when the monster grabbed him.  
"HAHA!" Tahu laughed "HEY!" He yelled when the monster grabbed him too. The mother began licking Tahu to clean him.  
"WAIT! NO! STOP!" He protested. Kopaka was laughing too hard to notice that the mother was about to grab him too.  
"NO WAY! I refuse to be cleaned by a monster's tongue!  
He tried to escape but the monster grabbed him between its paws and was licking him in the whole body. "STOP! NO FAIR! HEY!"

* * *

When the night fell, the cubs were sleeping, the mother was sleeping, and Tahu and Kopaka were trying to ignore each other.  
"We gotta get out from here" Kopaka said. Tahu ignored him. Kopaka grabbed him by the arms and gave him a violent shake. "Tahu, leave your pride aside! We need to get out from here!"  
"WHY?" He snapped. "Once we are out we are gonna fight again, I'll tell you I would have like you been never born and you'll say that you hate me…" He looked at the ground. "You escape if you want. I prefer to stay here"  
"No way, if we don't go together… if we don't go together it won't work."  
Tahu kept in silence and began to make a bonfire.  
"Why do you do that?" Kopaka asked.  
"Because I'm freezing here and you won't do it for me"  
Kopaka sighed.  
"Okay, what do you want?"  
"I want you to don't be bad with me, I want you to stop ignoring me and I want you to treat me like your brother when I'm trying to be nice at you. If you do that I'll do the same. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, it is." Kopaka sighed.  
"See? It wasn't so hard. Now, let's get out from here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** **Injured brothers.**

Tahu and Kopaka walked out from the cave. They did their best to don't awake the monster, and they were successful. They walked in silence when they heard a noise. It was like if somebody smelled something.

"Walk faster" Snapped Kopaka.

"What?" Asked Tahu "Why?"

"Don't argue and walk faster. I think the monster is awake."

Tahu tried to don't argue. He pressed his fist and followed his brother. Kopaka shivered when he heard noisy foot steps behind.

"Hurry up! Up the tree!" And they climbed to a huge tree. The momma monster smelled the air.

"Don't you even move a muscle" Said Kopaka.

Tahu was in a bough. Kopaka was between the leafs. The bough creaked.

"Tahu, for everything you love…" Kopaka said nervously and sweating "Don't move."

Tahu did his best. He really did it, but the bough didn't weathered with his weight, even though he wasn't fat. He was about to fall but Kopaka grabbed him by the foot.

"Now, it doesn't matter if you're hanging of my hand, just don't move." Kopaka muttered.

The monster walked under Tahu's hanging body. Tahu contained his breath while Kopaka did his best to don't let him fall, but his fingers couldn't anymore and Tahu fell to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled once he impacted against the ground. Kopaka jumped off the tree. He didn't care if the monster was walking towards them. He was… somehow worried about Tahu.

"Are you okay?" Kopaka asked kneeling next to him.

"No, my leg, I think is broken" Tahu answered while he did his best to keep the tears of pain on his eyes.

"Can you walk?" Kopaka asked, noticing that the monster was closer to them.

"I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY LEG!"

Kopaka then picked him up with much effort and put him on his back, like he was a backpack. When he picked him up he noticed that Tahu fell in a stone.

"We gotta go now!" He exclaimed. "Don't struggle; don't even let me note your presence."

Kopaka walked as fast as he could. The monster was like blind in the dark. He hid behind a bush and put Tahu in the ground.

"Stay here. I'll make her go away"

"But if…"

Kopaka left before Tahu could say more. _I won't let him fight alone. He's stubborn, and he won't win the fight on his own. _He though. He leaned against a tree, he stood up with his healthy leg and he did his best to don't touch the ground with the injured one. He fell to the ground many times, but he didn't give up. He knew where Kopaka went. He was in the shore.

He jumped in one foot till he reached to the shore. Kopaka was trying to distract the monster, who was looking for him.

"Hey! Nasty monster! Leave my brother alone!" He yelled.

"TAHU?!" Kopaka yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY… AHHH!" The monster grabbed him by his leg with the scar and threw him against a tree. His wound opened and began to bleed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAY BEHIND!"

"YOU NEEDED ME!"

"NO, I DIDN'T! YOU'RE INJURED, YOU WON'T BE ANYTHING BUT A…AHHHH!" The monster grabbed him by the ribs and threw him to the sea.

_This is going to be a problem…_Tahu thought and he crawled to a stone. He took it and threw it to the monster's head. The monster turned around. _Now, act fast, Tahu. _He began making a hole in the sand, when it was big enough, he whistled. The monster looked at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND GET ME?" Tahu yelled. The monster ran to him but her whole leg entered to the hole.

Kopaka was crawling back to the sand, he was coughing and he looked at Tahu, he stood up limping and used a stone to knock the monster.

"Is he dead?" Asked Tahu, still on the ground.

"Not dead, only knocked" Kopaka answered. He limped, helped Tahu to stand up and looked at the monster. "Now we need to drag this thing back to her nest."

They did their best to take the monster back to the cave. When they finished their work they crawled again to the beach.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Kopaka. "You're injured, I'm too… What now?"

"Lewa teached me how to heal a broken leg. You just need some vapor. And about your wound… Only the cure that Gali teached me."

"Fine" Kopaka said frowning. Then he stared at Tahu "Why did you come back?"

Tahu thought for a moment.

"Because I knew you would need me"

"But you are injured. You could have killed us both. Why don't you think before act?"

"OF COURSE I THINK!"

"NO, YOU DON'T, BECAUSE YOU PUT US ON DANGER!"

"AND YOU ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO FIGHT BY YOUR OWN!"

"BECAUSE IS THE BETTER WAY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"WHY HAVE I BEEN PUNISHED HERE WITH YOU?!"

"BECAUSE WE HATE EACH OTHER!"

With those words they both shut up. They looked at each other. Kopaka crawled away.

"I just want you to think before acting" He said before drop himself on the sand. "Good night" And then he took off his mask.

Tahu looked at him sadly. They were very near to finally get along…


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS!** **I'm sorry if I took so long to update another chapter. Is just that I have school now and well… Here is the Chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Dangerous game.**

Tahu and Kopaka were sitting on the sand. Their injured legs were healthy again. But Tahu was bored. And he had two options: He could play with Kopaka or make fun of him.

"Hey, snowball" Tahu called.

"What do you want, hothead?" Kopaka answered reluctantly.

"Why don't we do something… You know, funny?"

"Do you think I have the face of doing something funny?"

"C'mon! I'm bored!"

"Then stay there and look at the sea." Said Kopaka as he laid on the sand with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes for some seconds to relax with the sea sounds and when he opened them he saw Tahu over him.

"C'mon, let's play something!"

"I said NO"

"Please…"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?" Said Tahu, doing puppy's eyes.

Kopaka stared at him for some seconds.

"No."

"ARRGHHH…."

"Get off me."

Tahu stood up and began thinking of how to make Kopaka play with him.

"Hey, Kopaka."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" _He imitated Kopaka.

"Don't do that"

"_Don't do that"_

"You're making me lose my patience"

_"__You're making me lose my patience"_

_"_Kopaka is smarter and more handsome than Tahu"

"_Kopaka is smarter and more handsome than Tahu…_HEY!"

Kopaka was laughing. Tahu lunged at him and he had just the time to roll in the sand and escape from his brother's hands.

They ran in circles and when Kopaka felt he was losing the strength on his legs, he began running slowly and Tahu lunged at him playfully. They rolled in the sand like two cats.

"Get off me" Said Kopaka and he pushed Tahu to the sand.

"See? It wasn't so hard to play with me"

Kopaka sighed. He had to admit it. It wasn't.

"Okay, what do you wanna play?"

"YEAH! Well, why don't we make a sand castle? You know, a big one."

"No. That's stupid."

"Then why don't we swim?"

"Do you forget what happened the last time we did it?"

"Oh… Then… Oh! I got it! Why don't we make a hole in the sand and we bury the other's body?"

"How will we breathe if we do that?"

"Don't be silly, of course we won't bury the head."

"And who will be buried?"

"You, of course"

"ME? WHY?"

"Because you said the other ideas were stupid, so now you'll be the one who will be buried"

Kopaka glanced at him. He mumbled something about bossy guys and he accepted.

Tahu began making the hole. It was deep enough, he was kneeling on the sand to extract the sand, and Kopaka kicked him on the ass and sent him to the hole.

"HEY!"

Kopaka laughed and then helped him to get out from there.

"Now, get in" Ordered Tahu.

"You won't drown me, won't you?"

"If I do it the other Toa would kill me"

Kopaka entered to the hole and Tahu began burying his body.

"This is more stupid than a drunken Muaka…"

"Shut up." Said Tahu and then he began pressing the sand to make it harder.

"Now what?" Asked Kopaka.

"Now this" Said Tahu, he took a pencil that he just found and he began drawing on Kopaka's mask.

"HEY!"

"Hold still…"

"STOP IT!"

"Done it!" Laughed Tahu. He drew a moustache above Kopaka's mouth. Kopaka glanced at him. He was incensed.

"Set me free. Now"

"Okay, okay. But wait, I'll look for some ropes and wood to do a hut, then I'll set you free."

"Wait! YOU CAN'T…!"

Before Kopaka could continue yelling, Tahu left and went to look for his materials.

Kopaka frowned. He spent five, six, seven… twenty minutes there and Tahu wasn't still back. It wasn't worrying… The worrying thing was that the tide was increasing… The water began touching his mask.

"TAHU! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!"

The waves began crashing against his mask. He closed his eyes with every impact.

_He must be coming back right now…_ He thought. _ I KNOW IT._

Now the waves began falling on his mask. He spitted a lot of water. He was distressed. He coughed. _Damn it, Tahu, Where are you?"_

…

"Finally" Said Tahu. He had enough wood and ropes to do a hut. "How would Kopaka be?" He shrugged. Maybe he was furious with him. Tahu smiled. Ah, it was funny to have brother to bother sometimes.

He walked to the beach and everything dropped from his arms when he saw the scene. Kopaka's head wasn't there anymore. The sea's level was too high.

He ran to where they made the hole and he looked for his brother's head. A wave crashed against his body and sent him to the ground. Another wave fell on him, but he could stand up, and then he stumbled against something. There it was! Kopaka's head! But… It wasn't moving… He touched it again with his foot. He was like asleep and his head was like hanging.

"NO!" He yelled. He felt some tears on his eyes. "No, time, Tahu, you gotta do something!"

He took Kopaka's head and began pulling off it, but it didn't work. He'd have to dig him.

He began digging him. But it was hard. The sand always came back to the hole and the waves were crushing against his body and sending him to the ground. But he didn't give up. He had to save him.

Finally, the sand was watery enough. He grabbed Kopaka by the armpits and he pulled him out. A wave crashed against them. They were sent to the sea again. Tahu grabbed his brother's body and swam back to the shore. He had to fight against the waves but he finally did it.

He panted and left Kopaka's body on the ground. He crawled and then he looked at Kopaka's body. His heart stone was still shining, but the light was weak.

"C'mon… Wake up!" Tahu said as he pressed Kopaka's chest "The other will kill me if you don't wake up!"

He thought he heard a voice saying: _Admit it Tahu, that's not the only reason why you want him to wake up._

He pressed Kopaka's chest for last time. Then he dropped his head on his brother's chest and began sobbing, but at that moment Kopaka began coughing, Tahu looked at him and he hugged him.

"He's alive!" He yelled, he grabbed Kopaka by one arm and pulled him up "He's alive!" He said moving him like a toy "He's alive…" He hugged him again but then pushed him to the ground "YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GIVE ME HEART ATTACK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"I think so… I'm alive… Were you crying?" He asked.

"I DON'T CRY!" Yelled Tahu.

"Thanks for saving my life… But don't… don't make me do that again…"

"A promise is a promise. Wanna help me to build a hut?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hunting a little thief.**

"Pass me that rope" Said Kopaka.

"Which one?" Answered Tahu.

"That's the only rope! Which one can be?!" Laughed Kopaka.

"But I really don't see anything!"

"Tahu…"

"I'm not lying! Is real!"

Kopaka frowned, he pushed Tahu aside and he looked for the rope. It wasn't there. He could swear there was a rope right in front of him moments ago.

"Did you burn the rope?" Asked Kopaka as he turned around to look at his brother.

"First of all: We don't have powers in here; And second: WHY WOULD I BURN MY OWN ROPES?"

"Look, if you're lying I swear I'll…"

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

"Oh no… Is that monster again?"

"No, idiot, it's another sound. Do you hear it?"

"Tahu, if you're poking fun of me…"

Tahu punched him on the face and almost took off Kopaka's mask. Kopaka put his mask again on his face and he stared at Tahu with fury. Tahu grabbed him by the head with his two hands and forced him to hear the jungle's sounds.

"DO YOU HEAR IT NOW?"

"Get off me!" Kopaka snapped as he escaped from Tahu's hands.

"But did you hear it?"

"Do you mean of the sound which was like a monkey?"

"Yes! That sound! Haha! I'm not crazy after all"

Kopaka muttered something about stupid fire brothers and he began walking to the jungle.

"Where are you going?"

"My sixth sense tells me that maybe that thing stole our rope."

"I thought only the females had a sixth sense…" Muttered Tahu. Kopaka began walking.

Tahu grabbed him by the shoulder and made him stop walking.

"But why will you go there? I mean, there are another ropes in the whole jungle!"

"Yes, but that was OUR rope, and it didn't has a reason to steal it. I don't want another incident with those huge creatures, so come with me, keep your head down, don't talk and on everything: try to don't fool around."

Tahu tried to argue, but Kopaka grabbed him tightly by the wrist and made him walk.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Protested Tahu.

"Shut up. You'll go and that is it."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA…"

"Tahu, look, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll take off your teeth by myself. So come and don't struggle"

At that moment Tahu felt stupid. They looked like a big brother who was taking his younger brother to the school.

Finally Kopaka could drop Tahu's wrist, and they began walking without argue.

"Do you see something?" Asked Tahu.

"Nothing at all." Answered Kopaka. Suddenly a coconut fell on his head. "HEY! What the…?"

"Look!" Yelled Tahu. He pointed to a tree with a weird monkey on it. "I'm gonna get him!"

"NO, TAHU…"

But Tahu began climbing the tree. Kopaka sighed and began climbing too.

"I almost got him…" Said Tahu as he stretched his hand to grab the creature by the tail. The "monkey" stared at his hand, then he took it and bite it. Tahu yelped and he fell over Kopaka. They fell from the tree and Kopaka fell with his legs opened in a bough.

"Holy shit…" He moaned in pain and he fell to the ground, he landed over Tahu.

"Are you okay?" Tahu asked.

"Go get that stupid thing!"

"This is for my brother!" Tahu yelled as he grabbed a stone and threw it to the monkey. The monkey hit the stone with his hand and sent it back to Tahu's eye.

"OUCH!" Tahu yelled. He stepped back and he stumbled with Kopaka's body, so he landed with his back on the ground. "This cannot keep this way." He helped Kopaka to stand up. "You go to the right; I'll go to the left. Get it?"

"I get it."

They ran to their respective sides and they climbed the intricate trees. They began walking trough it's boughs and they both were like ten meters from the monkey. There were lianas there.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Asked Kopaka.

"Oh, yes." He smiled with complicity to his brother, they stepped back, then they ran and grabbed the lianas. They flew in the air, the monkey dodged them and they crashed against each other.

"Great idea." Growled Tahu.

"Shut up and let's catch him!"

They began running through the intricate boughs. The monkey jumped to a leafs and he hid from the brothers.

"We got him" Whispered Kopaka. "At the count of three, I'll separate this leafs and you'll trap him, get it?"

"Get it"

"One, two… three! Now!" Kopaka separated the leafs but Tahu didn't move. They both were stunned. The monkey was using the rope to make a nest to its babies.

"Is it a female?" Asked Tahu.

"I think so." Kopaka sighed. "Let's go, there's nothing to do here"

"But…"

"He… I mean _She_… She needs it more than us. We can go and get other ones."

…

The night fell, the hut was complete but Tahu and Kopaka were laid on the sand, looking at the starred sky.

"Kopaka…"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you let the monkey keep with the rope?"

"She stole it only for her babies. It's the maternal instinct. That's what Matoro uses to say to keep the Rahi mothers with its cubs"

"Oh."

There was a silence.

"Good night" Said Kopaka as he entered to the hut.

"Good night" Answered Tahu. He sighed. Under all that chill, Kopaka had a really big and warm heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: There's a rhyme and reason.**

When Kopaka woke up he saw that Tahu wasn't in the hut. He stretched his pieces, put on his mask and stood up to look for his brother.

"Tahu?" He called.

"What?"

Kopaka turned around and he saw that Tahu was staring at the jungle.

"What are you looking at?"

"I heard a sound. It sounded like if something was crawling in the ground."

"Tahu, stop it, you know that every time we suspect or hear something we have trouble"

"But this time it wasn't a Rahi!"

"How do you know that it wasn't a Rahi?"

"Because I…! Well" He looked at the ground "I don't really know it"

"Then why do you look for trouble?"

"I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just wondering what that thing was! Why don't we go and check?"

"Tahu…"

"We won't take so long! I promise it!"

Kopaka sighed. He couldn't deny because they're where somehow starting to get along and also because he knew Tahu wasn't the most careful guy and he could get in trouble. Kopaka was, somehow, the big brother.

"Okay, we'll go."

"YES!"

"But only one hour! No more! Did you understand?"

"I understood, brother. C'mon! We have a creature to look for!"

They walked through the jungle. Tahu was smiling and Kopaka was muttering that he would like to be on the beach right now.

"There! Do you here it?"

"Tahu, sometimes I think you're crazy. Can I call you loony from now?"

"And can I call you fucking deaf?"

"No, not that!"

"Then try to effort a little and listen!"

Kopaka sharpened his hear and he heard a crawling sound.

"I hear it, brother. It doesn't sound well. We better go back to the beach."

"But why? Nothing wrong is happening NOW...!" He finished the sentence with a yell. A plant grabbed his ankle and pulled him up. He hanged in the air and saw Kopaka's surprised face.

He was so horrified that he couldn't even yell. Other stem rolled on Tahu's waist and they began pulling of him.

"AHHHH!" Tahu yelled.

It was obvious that that plant wanted to rip off his leg. No, Kopaka Mata wouldn't let that happen. _It won't happen as I'm alive._

He grabbed his little knife and climbed a tree. Another stem was rolling on his neck and was pulling off his head. He couldn't even yell now.

Kopaka stood up on a bough and then jumped to one stem, he sank the knife on the stem that was holding Tahu's neck.

The plant let his neck go and went to his arm while the other ones were still pulling off his leg.

"Oh, no, you won't do that" Kopaka growled and he sank the knife again on the same stem. He sank it many times on it, till the stem died.

"Now let's go for the other ones" He muttered.

He did the same with the other ones and Tahu fell to the ground just before his leg was totally ripped off.

"Are you okay?" Kopaka asked as he kneeled next to his brother.

"Yes, don't worry." He tried to stand up but he fell to the ground again. "Damn it."

Kopaka helped him and he passed his arm around his shoulders and helped him to walk to the beach again.

Tahu rested for the next of the day. He didn't sleep because he wasn't tired, he just kept laid on the ground, his leg was still hurting and he couldn't walk till the night fell.

At night he walked out from the hut and saw Kopaka making a bonfire.

"How did you do it?" Tahu asked stunned.

"It's easy, you just need a half brain and some stones."

Tahu sat next to Kopaka and they kept in silence for some seconds.

"Thanks for saving my life" He muttered.

"I couldn't let you die anyway"

Silence again.

"Kopaka…"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you take off your mask to sleep?"

Kopaka kept in silence for some seconds.

"There's a rhyme and reason." He finally muttered.

"What?"

"A rhyme and reason."

"Yeah. I don't remember the rhyme, but I remember the reason."

"What is the reason?"

"If you want to keep strong, there will be a moment when you'll need to be weak. That moment is when I sleep."

"So…"

"What I mean is that you can't keep hiding behind a mask forever. That's it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A dangerous bite.**

2:00a. woke up and he immediately wanted to explore the island again. But he was conscious of the jungle's danger, but he was stubborn. _Why would I need to take Kopaka with me? _He thought. _I know pretty well how to take care of myself. _He stopped._ Well, maybe sometimes I need a little of help… But Kopaka won't be annoyed, and when he wakes up I'll be already back!_

He crawled out the hut. He glanced at his sleeping brother for last time. He felt a little guilty for doing that, because he knew, somehow, and even when Kopaka wouldn't admit it, he cared about Tahu.

_No time to regret. Just do it!_ And he stood up and began running to the jungle.

The moisture of the environment made him shiver, but the air was fresh and sweet. He could also hear some birdsongs. He chuckled. It was beautiful.

He took a bough and began tearing apart some leafs that didn't let him pass through the jungle.

"This is funny" He said to himself and smiled. "And if my brother scolds me when I'm back I'll tell him that nothing happened!"

He was having fun watching the little insects walking in a row on the trees.

He began running only for fun and then he dropped himself in the ground. He panted and laughed. It was funny, and Kopaka wouldn't ever discover his last adventure.

_What can I do now? _He asked to himself. He began thinking. He still had an hour before Kopaka wakes up.

He decided he would annoy the insects. That would be funny, maybe.

_Don't be stupid, Tahu, only an idiot behaves like that…_ But no, anyway, he began grabbing some ants and he put them on little holes. It was stupid, but funny.

But finally he got bored of that and he continued walking.

"Maybe I can climb a tree…"

He began climbing. It was easier to do it without your brother in the same tree.

Finally he reached to the peak. He sat down in a bough and let himself be rocked by the soft air.

He was thinking on personal stuff when he felt like a pinch on the neck. He winced of pain and fell to the ground.

He was a little dizzy, but none of his pieces was broke.

He ran his hand to the neck and grabbed a big, soft and furry thing. He shivered. He looked at it. It was an insect with six legs, ten eyes and two little and sharp forceps. He immediately dropped it and it ran to hide in a tree.

_You motherfucker…_ He thought. The bite was hurting badly and he was feeling dizzy, also his sight was a little cloudy. He fell on his back, and he was totally out of his mind.

…

Kopaka woke up and stretched his pieces. What a beautiful morning. He felt a little happy and he wanted a coconut. Maybe Tahu would want one too.

"Hey, Tahu, do you want a… Tahu?" He looked around. His brother wasn't on the hut. He frowned. Maybe he was in the beach, doing nonsense stuff as always.

He walked out and looked around. No one there.

Kopaka felt a shiver running up on his spine.

"No, no, no!" He felt a big anguish suddenly. "WHY IS HE SO IDIOT?!"

He began running through the jungle, calling him out.

"TAHUUUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

He continued running and then he saw a red spot between some leafs. No, no, no…!

He ran to his brother, he was laid down in the ground, chewing something. He grabbed him, put his head on his knee and looked at him.

"Tahu, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Tahu stared at him with his eyes half closed.

"I can't control my movements…" He drawled. "Ouch… see…see where you put your hand."

Kopaka noticed that his hand that was holding Tahu's head had blood.

"What happened?" He asked and felt anger. "WHO DID THIS?"

"A fucking insect… I can't control my movements…"

"What are you eating?"

"Some candies… Do you want one…?"

Kopaka forced him to open the mouth and took the things he was chewing.

"Tahu! These aren't candies! These are stones!"

"I saved some for you…" Ha stretched his hand, he had four small stones there.

Kopaka felt the tears appearing on his eyes. He picked up his brother and put him on his back.

"It's alright, Tahu… We'll…We'll go the hut… and… and you'll be okay"

"Brother, why are you crying?" He was still drawling and he was still out of his mind. "Don't you like the candies I saved for you?"

Kopaka felt how Tahu's blood was dripping on his shoulders. The blood also had a yellowish color with it.

"Kopaka…"

Kopaka dried the tears off his mask as he continued running.

"Yes?"

"Since when is everything spinning?"

Kopaka laughed with grief.

"Close your eyes, we'll be soon on the beach again."

"I can't control my movements…"

When they reached to the beach, Kopaka put Tahu in the ground of the hut and stared at him.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be right back"

He ran and climbed a palm tree and grabbed a coconut, he immediately jumped off the tree and cut the fruit in two parts. He kept with the one that had juice and he walked again to the hut.

"Drink this." He said to Tahu.

Tahu did as Kopaka said.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Is a coconut, brother."

"It's sweet…" But then he vomited.

Kopaka put his face between his hands and began sobbing.

"Tahu, who did this?" He asked crying.

"It was an insect who did it…"

"How that insect was?"

"It was furry…soft…big…ten eyes…six legs…two forceps…"

"Furry, big, soft, ten eyes, six legs and two forceps. The color?"

"Black…black as Onua…" Then he passed out.

Kopaka tried to compose himself, grabbed his knife and followed the blood traces.

When he arrived where Tahu was laid down, he looked around and he saw some leafs moving.

He was getting red of anger, he separated the leafs and saw a weird, ugly, disgusting and nauseating insect doing a web.

Kopaka was totally out of his head, and even when the Toa code didn't let him do that, he threw his knife at the insect and killed it.

"Sorry… but you…my brother is in the verge of death because of you!"

He retrieved his knife and walked again to the hut.

Tahu was sweating. Kopaka removed his mask from his face and saw that Tahu had red spots on the whole face.

"He has fever…" He muttered. He put his hand on his face again and didn't move off his side the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bedtime story.

Night. Tahu was trembling. Kopaka was sitting next to him, he was tired, but he wanted to ensure for his brother health.

"Kopaka…"

"Tell me." He said. He was sad because Tahu wasn't still better. He was still drawling, sweating and confusing everything.

"Tell me a story."

Kopaka sighed.

"No."

"Please…"

Kopaka stared at him with sadness.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story."

"What's its name?"

Kopaka thought for a bit.

"_Two brothers."_

"Two brothers like us?"

Kopaka smiled sadly.

"Yes, Tahu, two brothers like us."

And he began telling his story.

_"__Once upon a time there were two brothers. One was older than the other. Their names were…"_ He stopped. "How can I call them?"

_"_Bexter and Kerick_"_

_"_Okay, Bexter and Kerick." He continued.

_Once upon a time there were two brothers. One was older than the other. Their names were Bexter and Kerick. Bexter was always annoying Kerick, and Kerick never had patience to him, so every time they used to talk, they ended up fighting and saying how much they hated each other. Bexter was constantly trying to spend time with his older brother, but Kerick didn't want that. So Bexter always said he would have wanted his brother never born. Kerick used to get angry and he was always telling him that he hated him too much. Bexter ended up crying and Kerick ended up feeling horrible with himself._

_One day they had to go camping with other Matoran. Bexter began misbehaving and Kerick smacked him in the head. Bexter got angry and he ran to the forest._

_"__Bexter! Bexter!" He called. "Bexter! Where are you?!"_

_He couldn't find his younger brother._

_He was worried for him. Because even… even though they were always fighting they knew they cared for each other._

_"__Bexter! This ain't funny!" His heart began beating with strength. He knew something bad was happening._

_He continued looking for his brother. When Kerick found him he fell to his knees crying._

_Bexter was death. He had a knife on his throat._

_Kerick picked up his younger brother's body and hugged it._

_"__I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He cried._

Kopaka stopped for a few seconds. It was hard to him to continue telling that story.

"So what happened next?" Tahu asked.

_Kerick woke up crying. He was having nightmares. Bexter was by his side._

_"__Brother, why are you crying?" He asked._

_Kerick grabbed him and hugged him._

_"__Kerick… Kerick, I can't… I can't breathe."_

_"__I love you, brother" He said._

_Bexter was surprised._

_"__Really? I thought you hated me"_

_"__I was wrong."_

_Since that day Kerick and Bexter realized how much they cared and loved each other. They kept working always together, they used to fight, but they always ended up making the peace._

_Kerick… Kerick died of an illness one day. Bexter was the only one who was by his side when he died. He hugged him and said:_

_"__I love you, brother"_

**_Moral of fable: Never minds how much you fight with your brother. You are always going to love him, no matter what._**

Tahu stared at Kopaka.

"Nice story." He mumbled. "I liked it. But why Kerick had to die?"

"Everyone dies someday, Tahu, everyone."

There was a silence.

"I have no chance to live, really?" He mumbled.

Kopaka shook his head.

"No. You're wrong. You'll be fine, and you'll live. I'm your brother, and I'll never let anything bad happens to you again."

Silence again.

"I'm thirsty" Tahu said.

"I'm gonna bring you some coconut juice."

Kopaka walked out and he looked at the sky.

"C'MON!" He screamed out. "YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" He fell to his knees crying. "HE'S MY BROTHER!" He sobbed and looked at the sand. "I have never told this to him, but I care about him, don't let him die…"

He entered to the hut again, with the coconut juice.

"Tahu, there you go, drink it" Tahu's eyes were closed. His heart stone was turned off. Kopaka was stunned and fell to his knees next to him. He grabbed his hand, which was heavy now. "No…" Tears began running like rivers on his mask. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… F-forgive me, brother!"

Kopaka hugged him crying. _How could I let him die like this?_

…

When Tahu opened his eyes, he saw some huge and strange creatures. He couldn't see their faces, but he knew who they were.

"Toa Tahu." One of them talked. "We're the great beings."

"The… the great beings? Am I dead?"

"You're dead, Tahu, yes, but we want you to see something." Another said.

A light appeared and Tahu saw Kopaka hugging his corpse and crying.

He felt a knot on his throat.

"Is he… crying for me?"

"Yes. He's your brother, after all. And now you can see how much he really loved you."

Tahu had his sight cloudy. Finally the tears began running through his mask and he could see normally again.

"This can't keep like this…" He cried. "I MUST GO AND TELL HIM THAT I'M ALIVE! WE WERE PUNISHED FOR BEING STUPID!"

"Sorry, Tahu, but things are the way they are."

"No, they're not! You're the great beings! You can do everything! Please… bring me to life again!" He sighed crackly. "I really never told him how much I loved to have him like a brother, I'm proud and stupid! But I was wrong! Please, let me go and I'll show you that we can be good brothers!"

The great beings stared at each other.

"Okay, Tahu, so be it."

Tahu opened his eyes again. Kopaka was still hugging him.

"Kopaka?" He muttered weakly.

Kopaka's sobs stopped abruptly. He separated from Tahu and stared at him.

"I'm alive, brother!"

Kopaka smiled and hugged him tightly again.

"But…but if you keep hugging me like this you'll kill me again."

"How can this be? You…you were dead!"

"The great beings can do everything."

Kopaka smiled and then smacked him in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tahu protested.

"FOR GOING TO THE JUNGLE , DYING AND MAKING ME CRY!" He let him go. "I guess I'll sleep now. Good night."

"Good night" Kopaka was entering to the hut but he stopped him. "Kopaka!"

"What do you want?"

"I love you too, brother."

Kopaka smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fighting together.**

Turaga Vakama was in front of the sacred fire. The other four Toa and the other six Turaga were behind him.

"It seems Tahu and Kopaka can finally get long."

"REALLY?" The four brothers exclaimed.

"Matau, come and help me with this, please" Vakama said. Matau used air and they could see how Kopaka was trying to fix a hole in the hut's roof. Tahu was helping him and they were joking.

"Hurray!" Lewa, Gali, Pohatu and Onua exclaimed.

"When are they coming back?" Onua asked.

"Today," Said Vakama. "We're going to send a gukko with a message to tell them."

…

"Is it totally fixed now?" Asked Tahu.

"It is."

They nodded and suddenly Tahu kept staring at nothing.

"Tahu." Kopaka said. "Tahu, what are you looking at?"

Tahu began walking to the jungle, Kopaka stopped him brusquely.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I must go there…"

"I'm not letting you go again there!"

"I must go there…"

Kopaka gave him a violent shake.

"I'm not letting you go there! DID YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN!" He sighed. "I wouldn't forgive it to myself."

Tahu pushed him to the ground. Kopaka fell on his back and he raised his head to see Tahu running to the jungle.

Kopaka stood up in a hop and ran behind him. He could see him, but he couldn't overtake him.

He kept following him. Tahu entered to a tunnel. Kopaka walked behind him. The tunnel was getting lower and narrowest.

Kopaka yelled Tahu's name many times, but it seemed like Tahu was deaf at those moments. Suddenly the tunnel ended and they began falling into a huge hole.

Tahu still seemed blind and deaf.

They crashed against the ground.

"Owww…my head…" Tahu looked around "What happened?"

Kopaka stared at him angrily.

"You just lead us here!" He yelled.

"What? No! I didn't do that!"

They stared at each other.

"Wait" Kopaka said. "You didn't know what were you doing?"

"No, I don't remember anything at all"

Suddenly something knocked them and they fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

…

When Tahu opened his eyes, he realized his hands were tied up, and he was hanging from a roof. The ground seemed to be bios away.

"Psst, Kopaka." He whispered. Kopaka was still unconscious "Kopaka!" As he didn't wake up, Tahu spitted at him.

"HEY!"

"Okay. Did you just notice?"

"About what?" Then he looked around and up to his hands. "Oh."

"We're in trouble, how are we gonna get out from this now? What…? What are you doing?"

Kopaka was lifting his feet to his head, he passed his whole body trough the space between his hands and he ended up in a very uncomfortable position. Tahu laughed at him.

"Stop laughing! I'm just trying something."

"Why don't we try an easier way?" Tahu said and he began chewing the chains.

"Tahu…"

"What?"

"Don't you see we're tied up with chains?"

"Oh."

They heard heavy footsteps.

"Ah, the two brothers…"

"MAKUTA!" They both yelled and they began struggling with the chains.

"No need to struggle Toa." They finally saw him. He was very big "After all, Kopaka, he won't fight for you, you know? Do you think he'll do something for you?"

"Of course I will!" Tahu yelled. "He's my brother!"

"Try to don't burn your brain, Tahu, your own powers could kill you. Now, with whom will I begin?"

"Begin what?" Asked Kopaka. Teridax grabbed him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tahu yelled.

Teridax put Kopaka in a table, and forced him to be still. Then he removed one of his legs. Kopaka yelled in pain.

"NO!" Screamed Tahu. He began shaking his body, the chains couldn't hold on with his weight anymore and he fell to the ground. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" He yelled in rage and without wanting it, a flame escaped from his palm and burned one of Teridax's wings.

Teridax yelled and he dropped Kopaka, who was twisting of pain.

Tahu grabbed him by the armpits and without a second of hesitation he put Kopaka's leg on his place again.

"We have powers again, brother." He said.

"Let's do this together." Kopaka said and they smiled at each other with complicity.

"Hey! Teridax!" Tahu yelled. Teridax turned around and Kopaka froze his feet to the ground.

"Surprise" He said. "Tahu! The stones of the roof!"

Tahu immediately understood and melted those stones, becoming them lava.

"LAVA!" He yelled.

The lava fell over Teridax.

"And ice." Kopaka said and froze him.

Makuta was locked.

"We did it…" Tahu muttered. "WE DID IT! GIVE ME FIVE, BROTHER!"

Kopaka stared at him.

"I understand, I understand…"

"GIVE ME FIVE!" Kopaka yelled and they did it.

…

Kopaka's leg was still hurting, but Tahu helped him to walk to the beach again. A Gukko was waiting for them.

"What is he doing here?" Tahu asked and dropped Kopaka. He took the paper the bird had on its beak. "THE TURAGA ARE LETTING US COME BACK!"

"REALLY?!"

"YEAH!"

They hugged and jumped into the Gukko's back.

…

"We must congratulate you, Toa." Nokama said. "We can see you can finally get along."

"Not only that, Turaga" Tahu said "We discovered that we do need each other and we care about each other."

"The punishment was effective." Matau said "Now we should do it with Whenua and Nuju"

"HEY!" Both Turaga yelled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

THE END.

**So, did you like it? I know the ending wasn't so cool, but I'm tired and I wanna sleep D:**


End file.
